


the rush of train-lights as you disappear into the night

by badfaithed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfaithed/pseuds/badfaithed
Summary: you look at him and he stares back at you. you wonder, for a moment, if he is real.





	the rush of train-lights as you disappear into the night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: train station

 

 

 

you first meet him in a train station.

 

 

someone pushes you, and he catches you.

you look at him and he stares back at you. you wonder, for a moment, if he is real.

his hair is a dark crimson and encircled by a halo as the sunlight leaks into the station, spilling its rays across the lines of his face. his eyes are red, cold and intense, filled with some kind of emotion, but you can't figure out just what it is. as soon as you right yourself, he lets go of you gingerly and steps back, as though he doesn't know what he's supposed to do. you freeze for a second before bowing and apologizing that _i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'll watch where i'm going next time._

he only blinks at you strangely when you raise your head, but then his mouth relaxes into the smallest uncomfortable half-smile before he nods at you and steps into the crowd that inevitably parts for him.

it's the most beautiful thing you've seen.

 

 

the dying sun burns brightly above you, and you think maybe you'll see his eyes every time you look into the sky.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"ah, it's you."

"ehhh?! you remember me?

"of course."

"ah-okay! um, nice to meet you, i'm furihata kouki!"

"pleased to meet you as well. i'm akashi seijuurou."

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

you last meet him in a train station.

 

 

it's been four years since you first met. your lips are quivering, but you don't want to cry. 

"furihata-kun," he says firmly, reaching out to touch your shoulder, and you let him. his hesitant touch is incredibly gentle and it strikes a painful contrast with reality. you cannot meet his eyes, but then he says, "look at me," and you find that you can't resist.

he is a king, and you are a subject.

you look at him and he stares back at you. you wonder again, for a moment, if he is real.

he is just as beautiful as he was when you'd first seen him. his jaw is set sharply and his face is stony and impassive, but you find that after years his red eyes are readable now, tinged with a sheen of sadness. once again the truth of the situation hits you when you see the bags sitting on the snow next to him. you pause for a moment before thinking _i won't be able to do this ever again_ and stepping forward to hug him. immediately his presence surrounds you, and you feel him tense for a few seconds before he moves again and wraps his arms awkwardly around you. you almost want to laugh.

 

"goodbye," he says.

"goodbye," you manage.

 

 

as the train flashes past you and the last glimpses of red hair and red eyes disappear, the dying sun burns brightly above you, and you know that you'll see him every time you look into the sky.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"furihata kouki?"

it's been thirty years since you've last seen akashi seijuurou when you hear a voice call for you. you twist around and what you see behind you makes your breath die in your throat. 

 

 

a man of around twenty years stands in the middle of a train station, a bag slung around his shoulder and a tattered envelope in his hands. but what makes your eyes widen is the fire-red of his hair, a shade that only matches one other person you've met in your entire life.

akashi seijuurou.

 

 

"furihata kouki? you're furihata kouki, right?" the young man asks again, brilliant blue eyes flickering disconcertingly with impatience, and you answer quickly that yes, you are. "oh, good. i've been looking for you for ten years, you know." the man says while hiding a tired, relieved expression that was somehow a bit sad, handing over the envelope before slipping into the crowd and out of sight. "wait, wait-" you cry out, but there's no response. you swallow, and you sit down on a bench. for a moment you just watch the trains go by, glowing yellow-white lights in the darkness. you suddenly realize this is the same train station where you've met and parted with akashi, and a sense of déjà vu washes over you. shaking your head, you carefully open the envelope and pull out the letter enclosed inside.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

furihata,

 

i hope this message finds you in peace. did you meet my son? his name is akashi fuyume, for the color of his eyes; his mother took the liberty of naming him, but i have no complaints. it reminds me of natsume soseki, an author i did like.

do you remember me? i think you would, and clearly. you have always had a memory and intellect that far exceeded what people expect you to have, because they judge you for your nervous disposition first and foremost. i hope that you have found people who know and appreciate that you are just as capable, if not more so, than everyone else, and that you have a beautiful mind. i'm afraid i never did express this sentiment enough. 

i have never quite managed to forget you, and i have never truly wanted to. our four years together seem painfully fleeting to me now, and i sometimes think that it might've been a dream. it is both a blessing and a curse we met in a time where our connection could not be maintained by anything more than ink and paper. even now as i send my son to find you, i'm sure it will take years, and by the time this sheet of paper reaches your hands, it will have been a long time coming.

i find myself thinking of you sometimes. more so these days, when i can no longer get up from my bed and have to result in thinking for entertainment.

i miss you.

i think i would've liked it if i never had to step off that platform and onto that train. i think i would've liked it if i could always be there for you. but maybe it's because of just how much our time together feels like stolen luck that i've grown to treasure it most. i wonder if you feel the same, but i don't think i would ever get to know. i'm sorry, furihata. more than anything, i want to see you again, because even though years have passed, you have always been and still are my greatest friend. i hope you know that.

shall i tell you a secret before i go? 

i'm dying, furihata. isn't it strange, cancer? it kills you, but it doesn't come from an outside source. it's just you and your cells. maybe in twenty years doctors will find a way to stop the mutated cells from from going into your bloodstream, but right now i don't think i have a chance. i want to fight it, but i do not know what i'm fighting. is it me, or is it some deity that i have failed to please?

shall i tell you another secret, one that no one knows?

you were my first love. did you know that? i think that maybe you knew all along. you were always perceptive of what was going on around you. i looked at you far too much and let myself linger whenever i touched you whether out of intent or accident. it was fleeting, and i hardly hold any feelings for you to that extent anymore, but i will let you know i still remember the softening of your eyes and the warmth of your smile. after all, i have learnt that love pales, but it never really goes away.

i do not have a lot of time left, but i hope you will be happy until the end of your days, and that perhaps occasionally you'll remember a boy with red hair and red eyes that you spent four years together with.

 

yours,  
akashi seijuurou.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

the dying sun burns brightly above you, melting the snow on the train tracks, and you don't try to stop the tears that have escaped onto your face. you don't look up from the letter until much later, but you think that if you did, you would've met the red gaze of a boy that was there, but not quite.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the formatting looks weird, it's the first time i've tried messing with it. 
> 
> also, i wasn't really inspired by 5cm/second per se but now that i finished it i think i was influenced by it? idk lol. i hope you enjoyed and ~~i'm sorry about always killing akashi~~ i love akafuri very much so if you want to talk about them w/ me come find me [here](http://dogramagras.tumblr.com)!
> 
> ps: fuyume's name is written 冬目, which is literally winter eye.


End file.
